Kiana
Kiana is a runaway princess of the Kivuli Tribe. Biography Kiana is the 13th child of Sarafina, Queen of the Kivuli. She's also the fourth born of a set of quadruplets. For the first nine years of her life, she trained as a kivulian warrior along with all the other clan children. She, along with her siblings, were given extra training by Suhailah, their grandmother. Kiana and Kalem were the best fighting duo since their fighting styles complimented each other. Kiana's magic began blooming at the age of eight. The first appearance of her magic was during a fight when she was defending her brother Kahlil from a bully. During the fight she lost control of her magic and nearly killed the bully. After the fight, Kiana began to fear her power and developed an almost uncontrollable blood-lust. Suhailah began to take special interest in Kiana after witnessing her magic. During the coming of age ceremony of her older siblings, Korina and Kuron, there was an attack on the Kivuli. Kiana was captured along with her mother, eldest sister, and a few others. Unfortunately, Kiana was forced to kill her mother and sister so that she could live. A few weeks after the attack, a man named Psymon appeared to her at night and told her to come with him. She and her quadruplet brother were able to escape with Psymon. They traveled to another continent in order to escape her grandmother. Physical Description Kiana is a petite teenage girl with a slender build. She's average height for her age. Her waist length black hair is in locs that are in a half-up-half-down style with two locs hanging down on each side of her face. She has Amethyst eyes that reveal her Rohali heritage. (She and her siblings had magic runes written on them at birth that allows them to change their eye colors to brown so their Rohali blood wouldn't be noticed.) Her body is trained in stealth and combat. Magic tattoos cover her left arm and her back. She prefers to wear as little clothing as possible since she likes how the sun feels on her skin, but in order keep her identity a secret she wears clothes that cover up everything but her face. She hides her Kivulian tail under her clothes. Unlike other Tawakri, Kiana's ears are round because all Kivuli have round ears instead of pointed. Personality Kiana is very passionate about her family. She cares for them deeply and is very loyal. She has a smart mouth that tends to get her in trouble. When she's in a good mood she is carefree, upbeat, and likes to tease others. She will start a fight with one of her brothers just for the fun of it. At times, she can be rather competitive. When she was younger, she was known for getting into trouble for pulling pranks with her brother Kiros and annoying Kaya. She is often called arrogant. In a bad mood, Kiana becomes unpredictable. This state causes a nearly uncontrollable rage and sometimes blood-lust if she's in the middle of a fight. Doesn't like injustices upon the innocent. She believes that everyone should be treated fairly unless they have willing brought harm to others. Abilities Tawakari Abilities * Long-LIfe/ Immortality Kivuli Ablilities/Features * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Night Vision * Lion's tail * Sharp Canines Rohali Abilities/Features * Enhanced Healing * Increased Magic capacity Lightning Magic * This her main magic * Lightning generation * Can cover body in lightning * Lightning pulse * Black Lightning Nether Magic * Cthonikinetic combat * Astral trapping * Creater, shape, and manipulate darkness and shadows Relationships Family 'Kalem - '''Is Kiana’s favorite brother. He’s been by her side since he could walk. Up until the attack, it was rare to see them separated. '''Kahlil - '''Loves gardening with him since he loves flowers. She knows that no matter what he’ll have her back. '''Kazrin -' Looks up to him because he’s a great fighter. His attitude towards Kortheus annoys her, but she still loves him. Friends 'Giovanni -' At first she saw Giovanni as annoy but slowly grew to like her. After a while they became best friends. They both love annoying Kalem. 'Alec -' Finds his cowardice annoying, but still enjoys his friendship. 'Natias -' Find each other irritating but none the less try to get along. They often train together. 'Sasaba - ' Befriended each other not long after they met. 'Bakari - '''Often bump heads with each other. Bakari sees her as irresponsible '''Tsula -' Has never gotten along with her since they met when they were children 'Terrence-' Is like another older brother to her. He would bring her food from his tribe when ever he visited the Kivuli kingdom. 'Psymon-' Thinks he has a stick up his butt, but still looks up to him Trivia * Loves taking naps in the sun * Doesn't like the cold * Wants to own a library * Her eldest sister taught her how to draw * Doesn't like wearing shoes